


Made for This

by Brynncognito



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bisexuality, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Polyamory, Rough Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, Sub Steve Rogers, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynncognito/pseuds/Brynncognito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve was practically made for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made for This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rayvanfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayvanfox/gifts).



> I promised Ray a filthy blowjob Stucky fic with possible Steve getting fucked by someone else at the other end. Here it is.

Steve was practically made for this. Bucky hisses quietly as he withdraws partway from Steve’s mouth, only to push all the way back in until he hits the back of his throat. There are tears streaming down Steve’s face from choking on Bucky's cock, but he's done half of it to himself, always so damn eager to have a dick as deep down his throat as possible.

“Jesus, look at you.” Bucky's low murmur is reverent, awed, a thumb gently brushing Steve’s tears away before he grabs a fistful of his hair and fucks his mouth again a few times, hard and deep.

Steve moans low in his chest, the noise vibrating around Bucky's dick in a way that's fucking obscene, and Bucky tosses a smirk at Natasha. She's moved on from just fingering Steve to pushing one of her thicker strap-ons inside him. Hence the moaning. Natasha arches a brow at him even as she shoves the silicone cock in hard, burying it fully in Steve’s ass.

Eager as Steve is to choke on Bucky's dick, he still pulls out for a moment to let him catch his breath.

“God, Bucky…” Steve’s eyes are glassy beneath the sheen of tears, a sure sign he's dropped hard into subspace. He almost always does when they double-team him like this.

“Yeah? Tell me what you want, baby doll,” Bucky coos, running his fingers through Steve’s hair. Natasha’s still behind Steve, giving him a merciful moment to get used to the dildo stretching him open.

“I-- God, please, Bucky, anything you want.” Bucky's already rock-hard prick twitches at the earnest desperation of Steve’s words. He's only too happy to help.

“I got you, sweetheart,” Bucky assures him, while he lines himself back up and pushes into Steve’s mouth again and the snug confines of his throat.

“I got you, Stevie, my good boy,” Bucky continues. Steve moans again, and Bucky rewards him by fucking his face hard, fast, and deep the way they both like it. Natasha takes the hint and grabs Steve’s hips so she can start fucking him at the other end.

It's obvious Steve is so far gone.

For a moment, Bucky considers coming down Steve’s throat, because he knows how much Steve loves being filled with his come at both ends. At the last second, though, he pulls out and strokes himself roughly to completion.

Bucky shudders and curses as he spills his second load of the night all over Steve’s open mouth, those gorgeous cheekbones and long eyelashes. A second later, Natasha seems to hit something just right and Steve stiffens, crying out as he comes without anyone laying a finger on his cock.

It's pretty much the most beautiful thing Bucky's ever seen.

Natasha seems slightly put-out that she hasn't gotten to fuck Steve longer, but Bucky's sure Steve will be up for another round shortly. Besides, she's too good at this to let Steve see anything but the encouragement and reassurance he needs when he goes this deep.

And then, well, it's a good thing they've got a damn big bathtub here.


End file.
